The present invention relates to novel biphenylacetic acids, esters and metals salts and is more particularly concerned with certain 2-amino-biphenylacetic acids, compositions thereof, methods for the production thereof and use of the same.
Various biphenylacetic acids have been demonstrated to possess anti-inflammatory activity as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,704 and 3,966,978. Biphenylacetic acids and esters having an amino substituent in the phenyl ring attached to the phenyl ring having the acetic acid moiety are disclosed in French Patent M 5,737 [(CA 70, 114837d (1969)]. German Offenlegungsschrift 2,355,084 discloses methyl 3-amino-4-biphenylacetate as an intermediate in the preparation of phenanthridones.